projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
NotchRail
The NotchRail is the name of a railway network in Project Metropolis. It is a parody of CityRail, a railway network in New South Wales, Australia. History The first NotchRail stations were built in 2045 MY. The original NotchRail station order was like this: *Central *Cemetery (later renamed Library) *Town Hall (later renamed City Hall) *Rollercoaster *The Farm (later renamed Farm) Later, more stations were added in between some of the stations and the line was extended to the Olympic Stadium. Fleet : Main article: NotchRail Fleet The NotchRail fleet is divided into two categories: suburban/city, and interurban. The suburban/city fleet of trains include the P Set (2 carriages), the F Set (4 carriages), the S Set (6 carriages) and the E Set (8 carriages). During peak hours or on special occasions the N Set (10 carriages, sometimes 9) and sometimes the D Set (12 carriages) are used. The interurban fleet uses the T Set (3 carriages) and the E Set (8 carriages) during peak hours. During out-of-peak hours, especially at night, the P Set (2 carriages) is sometimes used in the less populated areas. Ticketing Ticket vending machines are a common sight around most NotchRail stations, except in some less populated or rural areas. A piece of paper dispensed from a ticket machine is the ticket, that the passenger must keep on them during the train ride. However, the ticketing system is experimental at the moment, and in the future turnstiles at the stations will be built. Each ticket costs a flat MC$10, no matter how much distance the passenger travels on the train. Station Facilities Most NotchRail stations have aboveground platforms, underground concourse, waiting rooms, and signature NotchRail entrance signs. Underground stations lack aboveground platforms and are generally smaller. All stations have adequate lighting, directional signage and ticket machines. Minor stations do not have buttons on the Starting Stands and instead have levers, so when the levers are set on, express can trains pass through the stations without stopping. Some stations have shops and retail in their concourses as well. Network NotchRail operates 5 suburban lines, 3 shuttle service lines, and two intercity lines. Suburban lines These lines travel through the city and suburban areas, and are all double-track throughout. Shuttle service lines These lines are categorized as shuttle service due to the fact that all of them only have a single-track throughout. Intercity lines The only two lines able to be classed as intercity, travel out of the city and into other areas. Intercity lines also are double track throughout. Future Expansions The River Line (designated Line 11) is a planned suburban line which will travel beside the Tunnel Line starting from Central station with an interchange stop at Obstacle Course. The line will then continue on by itself to first a station at Riverside, and then the line will reach the final station at Qwerty River. This station will be an interchange with Jebbington's JMR. There are also plans to extend the Museum Branch Line to a station at the Zone Lobby. The line will be renamed the Dellfield Line, and Museum Junction will be renamed Dellfield Junction. No new intermediate stations are planned so far. There are plans to extend the Questacon Branch Line to Lake Wilson North, with intermediate stations at Apperture Plains and Bonnet Bay. The Questacon Branch Line will become a suburban line (the line will be duplicated), the line will be extended to the City Hall, following the Embassy Line but bypassing all stations between City Hall and USA Embassy, and the line will be renamed the Southerland Line. The Industrial South Line is planned to receive an extension from Slender Arena station to the planned Greenwood Airport and its station. Also, a suburban line from the Troll House to New Bark Town, going through the Eastplains District, is in planning. There will be stations at Loftus, the Old China Embassy, and Questacon. Further east of the Questacon station, it is unknown where the stations will be constructed. The Troll House station will be reconstructed, upgrading it to a major station, adding another platform opposite platform 1, and a new island platform for the new line. The line's name will be the Eastplains Line and it is designated Line 12. A shuttle service line leading off the Embassy Line to New Bark Town, is another plan. There will be no intermediate stations (current plan), the line will be named the New Bark Line, and the line is designated Line 13. Another plan is to build a suburban line through the Allandale District with one terminus at a new station at the Boat Racing Track and the other at the Arenaville Airport. There will be intermediate stations at the Wipeout Course and at Riverside, an interchange station with the planned River Line. The line's pending name is the Allandale Line and it is designated Line 14. The Airport Express line is planned to receive an extension to the planned Greenwood Airport station. The line will also become an intercity line. If all of the above expansions are built, in the future there will be 8 suburban lines, 3 shuttle service lines, and 3 intercity lines, bringing the total to 14 lines. Renamed Stations & Lines *The Disco Club Back station will be renamed Disco Club station. *The Museum Junction station will be renamed Dellfield Junction station (to match the renaming of the branch line it is situated on). *The Lake Wilson station will be renamed Lake Wilson South station (to avoid confusion with the planned Lake Wilson North station). *The Airport station (including the Metro Monorail station as well) will be renamed Arenaville Airport (to avoid confusion with the planned Greenwood Airport and its station). The Airport Line will be renamed the Arenaville Airport Line for the same reason. Closed Stations and Platforms There are several platforms that are (or have been) permanently closed off to the public. The Troll House NotchRail Station used to have two platforms, but the island platform (Platforms 2 and 3) was closed off and stripped of its roof and ticket machine, until it was later re-used as a temporary platform during a griefing accident, before becoming a permanent platform again, but for occasional uses only. Platform 5 of the CS Tower NotchRail Station was partially built, but was closed off because it was not needed. There were actually two stations named Obstacle Course NotchRail Station, but the aboveground station was closed off, until later when it was refurbished and renamed Disco Club Back NotchRail Station. See Also *List of NotchRail Stations *NotchRail Platform Lengths *Metro Monorail